


Letters

by LilyZerpent



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, might not even classify as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent
Summary: Dj Subatomic Supernova writes a letter to Mayday and Zuke.
Relationships: Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova
Kudos: 78





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> So i write this because i experienced the time going back. I looked at the clock after it was supposed to be 2 am, and boom. 1:04 am. I thought something was wrong with my phone. I look it up, and turns out daylight savings was today. Sorry for the tiny story
> 
> TLDR: I thought i experienced a time loop. I was wrong.

Neon J likes to keep track of things. What to get at the store, what to clean in the Barraca mansion, when to check on Sayu and her team.

When to make sure DJ Subatomic Supernova isn't overworking himself.

"Dj, you are overworking yourself, are you?"   
"No dear, I'm just writing a letter."

Ah, he was old-school.

"To who, darling?"   
"The Plutonians, Neon"  
"That's nice dear." 

Neon J then watched his boyfriend write the letter and when he was done, they went to bed.

The next morning, 1010 were chatting amongst themselves excitedly. 

"What's so exciting, boys?" Neon J asked as he got a cup of motor oil. 

"We got a letter that isn't ~fanmail!~" White said, with him singing the last word and the other four repeated the word fanmail.

Later that day, when DJSS was actually up, they read it together. The note read:

" Hi,  
This is Mayday writing this, and I wanted to say we've been doing good! We're still laying low, but maybe in a few months we can come back!

-Mayday "

It was a good day that day.


End file.
